


Male Nurses are Sexy

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Doctor Sam, Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Nurse Gabriel, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Dr. Sam Winchester is the Chief of Pediatrics where his partner, Gabriel Novak, is a nurse.  After a rough day at work, Sam decides to push his anniversary plans into action a few weeks early in order to cheer his partner up.





	Male Nurses are Sexy

“I really think it’s the best - and only - option for your patient and if you won’t treat him, I’m going to,” Sam proclaimed, frustrated with the conversation he was having with his colleague. It was the third time the other doctor had come to him with the same patient and the third time that Sam had given him the exact same answer. 

“Listen, it’s my duty as your friend to tell you… I’ll kick you in the kneecap if you decide to go through with this, Dr. Winchester.” Dr. Ifer told Sam. “It’s experimental treatment at best and when it fails, it’ll ruin your career.”

Sam huffed. ‘Friend’ was definitely stretching it, Dr. Ifer had been a thorn in Sam’s side for years - ever since they were at Stanford Medicine together - and he had always been jealous of Sam. “It’s only experimental treatment in the U.S. They’re having massive success with it in Europe,” Sam reminded his colleague, “and it’s really Karl’s only option at this point.” Besides, Sam knew that the hospital trusted his judgement. One of the reasons he had gotten the promotion to Chief of Pediatrics was his willingness to take on higher risk patients. Patients that Dr. Ifer wouldn’t even look at twice for fear of ruining his “perfect record.” To this day, Sam couldn’t figure out why the man had thought pediatrics would be a good fit. 

Laughter rang out from down the hall, drawing Sam from his thoughts and both doctors turned toward the nurses’ station where a few of the ward’s nurses were gathered.

“Look at Mr. Nurse over there, schmoozing it up with the other ladies,” Dr. Ifer sneered, emphasizing the words “other ladies,” “What a fa-”

“Just because a man is a nurse, doesn’t automatically make him gay,” Sam cut him off before he could finish his sentence and use a derogatory term. He already had enough paperwork on his desk, he didn’t need to be writing up his colleague again, especially when it seemed like the powers that be didn’t give a damn about the harassment that Gabriel often endured, anyway.

Dr. Ifer rolled his eyes at Sam. “You’re right, you’re always right, Sammy. It just means he couldn’t hack med school.”

Dr. Ifer began to leave but Sam grabbed his shoulder and halted the shorter man in his tracks. “We graduated together, Luke, and I know for a fact that you barely ‘hacked’ med school,” Sam seethed. He stopped and took a breath, focusing his anger on something else. “And it’s Dr. Winchester or, at least, Sam.” All Sam wanted to do was tell Luke to go fuck himself and to never speak about Gabe again but he settled for what he could get.

It was true that being a male nurse didn’t automatically mean someone was gay but Gabriel was. And Sam considered himself a lucky man to have Gabe waiting at home for him after a long shift. The Chief of Medicine and the hospital board knew about their relationship but that was it. Gabriel preferred to keep it quiet, he didn’t want anyone thinking that he got special treatment because of their relationship. Sam had decided long ago that if secrecy at work was what Gabriel wanted, he would give it to him, even if it hurt sometimes.

Luke shrugged out of Sam’s grasp and stared daggers at the man, his boss really, before sauntering over to the nurses’ station. Sam couldn’t hear what he was saying but he could see the reaction his words garnered. The once jovial nurses closed down, returning to whatever tasks they could in order to discourage his presence. 

Sam watched as Luke turned to Gabriel and said something that made the man’s face turn hard. The eyes of the nurse standing beside Gabe almost bugged out of her head in disbelief at the doctor’s words. Sam’s blood was boiling as he began to march over but Gabriel’s eyes flicked towards him and the nurse quickly shook his head. 

Sam took a few calming breaths and waited for Dr. Ifer to leave before he finally made his way over to the nurses’ station. The mood was still tense but the faces were much more friendly at his approach than they had been at Luke’s.

“Dr. Winchester, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Gabriel asked.

Sam huffed a laugh through his nose. “Just checking in with my favorite nurses,” Sam replied, shooting a smile towards a woman who was organizing some files. “And how many times do I have to tell you, Gabriel? Sam is fine, especially when there aren’t any patients around.”

Gabriel just shrugged. “Guess I’m just old fashioned like that, Doc!” He was the only nurse who refused to use Sam’s first name. The doctor knew it was because he was worried about slipping up and getting too familiar at work but he still liked to give the man a hard time about it. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Well, nurse,” he said, emphasizing the title, “I’m going to need…”

It was their usual style of banter at work but Gabriel’s face hardened again and his eyes were cold. “Marie, can you help Dr. Winchester with whatever it is he needs?”

Before his colleague could reply, Gabriel turned on his heel and strode away into a patient’s room. 

Sam stood there dumbfounded for a moment before turning to Marie. “What did I do?”

Marie moved around to the other side to the desk, giving Sam a sympathetic look. “He’s had a rough day. We’ve got a new patient and she’s a sweetheart but her dad is a sexist asshole,” Marie explained. “He’s been giving Gabe crap about being ‘just a nurse’ every time he needs to go into the room. But Shannon, the patient, has taken a liking to him so he sucks it up and puts on a smile for her.” The nurse paused to breathe and Sam’s heart clenched at her words. “I think that, combined with Dr. Ifer’s comments… It just set him off when you called him ‘nurse,’ I think.”

Sam groaned and swiped a hand down his face. “Shit,” he mumbled, “OK, thanks. I’ll talk to Shannon’s dad and have another sit down with Dr. Ifer.” Sam had known that Shannon had been admitted to the ward but this was the first time he was hearing that her dad was a problem parent. Hopefully, he’d be able to assure the man that all of the nurses on the pediatrics team were highly qualified, subtly letting the man know that he was aware of the things he was saying and that he wouldn’t let one of his staff be treated like that. “And I’ll find Gabe and apologize,” he added.

Sam went to leave but Marie stopped him for a moment. “For what it’s worth, I think he’s more upset with the whole thing. He’s not mad at you specifically. If I had to guess, I’d say you’re his favorite doctor to work with by far.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks Marie,” he replied, “I’m sure you’re right.” He walked down the hall and caught Gabriel as he was exiting the room he had disappeared into a few minutes earlier. His face was even more tense and Sam realized that it must have been Shannon’s room. He took a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching and pulled Gabe into a supply closet. He crowded his lover against the door and kissed him fiercely. “Marie told me about Shannon’s dad and about Dr. Ifer trying to start shit,” Sam said, his voice breathless after the kiss. He looked into Gabriel’s eyes, holding his gaze. “Don’t listen to them. Don’t you EVER listen to them.” Sam pressed his lips into Gabriel’s again, peppering the man with kisses until he was trying to squirm away.

“Sam, stop,” Gabriel mumbled into the quiet room. “Scrubs don’t hide anything and I can’t go back out there with a hard-on.”

Sam smirked against Gabe’s skin but he did listen and pull away. He pulled Gabriel into a tight embrace. “I love you and I’m sorry that I hurt you back there,” he said, murmuring the words into the shorter man’s hair.

Gabriel squeezed him tighter in response. “It’s OK. You didn’t know.” He got on his tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Sam’s lips. “I love you, too. Now, pass me something from the top shelf so it doesn’t look weird when we walk out of here together.” Gabriel’s smirk told Sam that while, usually this kind of interaction would be discouraged at work, he was ok with it today, had needed it even. 

Sam reached up over his head and grabbed a stack of towels from the top shelf, passing them down to Gabriel before the two of them left the room. No one seemed to notice the two of them coming out of the closet but Gabe still made a show of restocking the towels at the nurses’ station, even though they already had plenty.

Sam stopped in Shannon’s room and carefully but firmly laid down the law with her dad, hoping that one conversation would be all it would take to get things on the right path between the family and the nursing staff. He had a few patients left to see but nothing that was urgent so, instead, he went to the Chief of Medicine’s office and he told Dr. Shurley that there was an emergency at home.

“You had mentioned wanting to be on the floor of the pediatrics unit, sir, to see how things run down there,” Sam explained, “so I was hoping you might cover for me so that I can take care of things at home.” If Dr. Shurley said yes, Sam was hoping this would kill two birds with one stone. “Dr. Ifer is on the floor now and would be happy to walk you around.” Maybe if he saw Luke in action, the Chief of Medicine would do something about him.

To Sam’s surprise, Dr. Shurley agreed and Sam made a beeline for the parking lot. A few weeks ago he had made a plan and a couple of purchases for his and Gabriel’s upcoming anniversary but Sam had decided to put the plan into action a little bit early in order to cheer Gabriel up.

By the time Gabriel got home, Sam had everything in place and he darted up the stairs to get changed while the smell of his favorite take out lured Gabe into the kitchen. Sam had put the food onto a plate, poured a glass of wine, and lit a candle for his lover. Next to the glass was an envelope that said “eat first, then open me.” Sam had even drawn a heart on it.

Once he had changed, Sam crept downstairs barefoot and stood behind Gabriel in the doorway to the kitchen. He silently put his shoes on the ground and stepped into them, grateful that he had decided to break them in and practice walking in them whenever he had been in the house alone over the past weeks. Sam leaned on the doorframe and watched with a smile as Gabriel finished his meal and polished off the glass of wine, finally reaching for the envelope. His smile only grew as Gabriel laughed at what he had written inside.

“What you do is so important and you are an amazing nurse. Besides, I think male nurses are sexy as fuck. Let me prove it to you tonight. - S”

Sam watched as Gabriel read and then sat back in his seat, his posture relaxed and happy, a total 180 from the way he had been holding himself in the hospital. Sam posed himself in the doorway as sexy as he could manage considering his shoes and attire and then he spoke. “So, what do you think? Let me take care of you tonight?”

Gabriel jumped a little at the sound of Sam’s voice but regained his composure and turned around quickly, his jaw dropping as he took in his partner. 

Sam was wearing a “sexy nurse” costume or, more accurately, a woman’s sexy nurse costume. The dress stretched across his chest, showing off the tattoo he had above his heart, and the flared skirt barely covered his ass. He was wearing red thigh high fishnet stockings that perfectly matched the red trim on the dress. He spun in a circle, showcasing the big red bow on the back of the dress. The costume was made complete by a red and white cap and apron and a pair of white patent leather platform heels that added another six inches to Sam’s already impressive height.

Gabriel looked Sam up and down and when he was finally able to pick his jaw up from the ground, he let out a long whistle. “Hello nurse!”

Sam could feel himself blushing under Gabriel’s scrutiny. “So, you like it then?” he asked, trying to mask his self consciousness. 

Gabriel was on to him, though, and crossed to where Sam stood. He could barely reach to kiss the man o a regular day but now, in his heels, he stood more than a foot taller than Gabriel, literally towering over his lover. Gabe put his hands on Sam’s hips and looked up into his face before pressing a kiss over his heart. “I love it Sam,” he assured the man. “Now,” he added taking a step back and wagging his eyebrows, “I believe you said something about taking care of me, nurse?”

Sam beamed down at Gabriel and took him by the hand, confidently leading him through the house. With each step in the heels, his hips swayed and the crinoline in the skirt brushed against his ass. Sam had never worn something or done anything quite like this before but if his erection and Gabriel’s reactions so far were any indication, this wouldn’t be the last time. “The exam room is ready for you, Mr. Novak,” Sam told Gabriel as he led him into their guest room. He had shifted the furniture around a little earlier in the day in order to suit his purposes. The desk was now in the center of the room and covered with the white paper you’d find covering the exam table in nearly every doctor’s office. Sam had even managed to make the bed look clinical, doing away with the comforter and changing the sheets to a starched white set reminiscent of what would be found in the hospital, if hospital beds were queen sized, four poster beds.

Sam led Gabriel to the center of the room and then sashayed across to the wardrobe. He pulled out a hospital gown and brought it to his partner. “You’ll need to change into this,” he explained before moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed, his eyes intently trained on Gabriel.

Gabriel put on a little bit of a show for Sam as he shimmied out of his scrubs, choosing to turn his back to his lover and bend at the waist as he removed his pants and then slowly stood up. Once he was naked he took his time shaking out the hospital gown that Sam had given him before he slid his arms into it. “I think I’m going to need some help getting it fastened,” he said, looking over his shoulder at Sam who had begun to stroke his cock while watching Gabriel undress.

Sam’s pupils were blown wide with lust but he kept it together and stood, leading Gabriel towards the desk in the center of the room and gently pushing his back so that he bent at the waist, his chest pressing into the paper that covered the wooden surface. “I don’t think that will be necessary, actually,” Sam replied as he positioned Gabriel’s arms up above his head. “I hope you don’t mind the restraints, it’s a new office policy after a few unruly patients,” he explained, wrapping leather cuffs around Gabriel’s wrists and attaching them to a small eyebolt he had installed on the desk. “Your chart says you need a thorough prostate examination and I need unrestricted access in order to do that to you- I mean, for you.”

Sam crossed around behind Gabriel, his heels clicking against the hardwood floor as he collected a few items he was planning on using throughout the evening. When he returned, he ran a hand down Gabriel’s back. “Now, if you would just relax and spread your legs, Mr. Novak, I can begin.”

Gabriel spread his legs and Sam ran his hands over his partner’s ass. “You’re ready to begin, Mr. Novak?”

“Fuck yes, Nurse Winchester,” Gabe replied and Sam clicked open the bottle of lube.

Sam slicked up his fingers and slowly pushed one into Gabriel’s ass. He quickly found his lover’s prostate and began slowly rubbing his finger against it.

Gabriel, who was already turned on from Sam’s outfit and his unexpected strip tease, responded immediately with a low groan. He began canting his hips, desperate for friction along his cock, but the crinkly medical paper only moved with him and provided him with no relief. “More, please nurse,” he plead in frustration.

Sam slung his free arm over Gabriel’s lower back, holding his hips in place. “Mr Novak, I’m going to need you to stay still,” he told the man as he worked a second finger into his ass, “otherwise, I can’t get an accurate result from your examination.”

As Sam’s fingers resumed their slow, torturous work, Gabriel let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper. He caught his breath and managed to grind out a single word. “Bullshit.” Sam had been stretching the truth or just plain making up medical facts throughout the examination and Gabriel had decided he wanted to play a more active role.

Sam playfully gasped at Gabriel’s outburst. “Mr. Novak! You shouldn’t use language like that in the exam room!” he admonished as he reached for the bottle of lube, planning on adding more of the slick, cherry flavored liquid to his fingers.

Before he could open the bottle, though, Gabriel spoke again. “I looked it up on WebMD before I came in and they disagree with everything you’re saying.” Gabriel’s voice was smug and Sam decided to play along.

He quickly pulled his fingers out of Gabriel’s hole, causing the man to cry out at the complete loss of contact. “Talking about that filthy website is prohibited, Mr. Novak!” Sam informed Gabe. “If you insist on using such vulgar language, I’m going to have to punish you.” His hand landed on Gabriel’s ass with a loud smack and his patient groaned in pleasure. Sam spanked Gabe hard enough that his ass turned pink under his hand but not so hard that it wouldn’t be a pleasurable spanking and by the time Sam was done, Gabriel was moaning with and rocking his hips back into every slap.

“Now, I think I need to perform a closer examination,” Sam informed his patient. He carefully got to his knees and used his hands to spread Gabriel’s ass cheeks. Sam gently licked over Gabriel’s hole before pulling back to watch the muscle contract at the loss of sensation. Gabriel whimpered for the second time that night as Sam blew a stream of cool air over where he had just licked and Sam watched his muscles clench and contract again. “Your reflexes look good, Mr. Novak. Just a few more tests to run.” With those words, Sam dove back in, running his tongue over and around Gabriel’s hole before pointing his tongue and pushing it past the ring of muscle he had loosened with his fingers.

Gabriel was writhing and moaning on the desk as Sam continued his onslaught, the only intelligible words falling from his mouth being “nurse,” “Sammy,” and the occasional expletive. His hips bucked hard when Sam added a couple of fingers to the mix and, soon enough, Gabriel was on the edge of an orgasm.

Sam pulled his mouth away but kept three of his fingers deep in Gabriel’s ass, slowly massaging his partner’s prostate. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Novak,” he apologized. “I’ve gotten you all aroused, how unprofessional of me.” Sam slowed his fingers even more, barely teasing the sensitive gland.

“Don’t stop now, please,” Gabriel panted as Sam pulled his fingers away, “don’t stop. I’m so close…” He tugged on the cuffs at his wrists and Sam realized a second too late that he hadn’t buckled them properly and his patient wasn’t as secure as he had thought. 

Gabriel caught Sam off balance, the heels slowing his progress as he returned to his feet, and spun him around, wrapping the cuffs around Sam’s wrists and securely fastening them behind his back. As Sam tried to regain his footing in his heels, Gabriel pushed him onto his back on the bed. He flipped up Sam’s skirt and was pleased to find that his nurse had been getting just as excited during the examination as he had. He knew Sam would get uncomfortable quickly with his arms pinned behind his back and under his body as they were, so he didn’t want to waste any time.

Gabriel straddled Sam’s erection and sunk down, his well stretched hole taking his lover’s cock with ease. Once he was fully seated, Gabriel shifted his hips and Sam groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. “I should tease you like you were teasing me,” Gabe threatened, “but you make a very naughty nurse, Sammy, and I’m about to burst.”

With that, Gabriel dropped his hands to the bed on either side of Sam’s head for leverage and lifted himself up before dropping back onto Sam’s cock, eliciting a long, low moan from the man beneath him. Gabriel crashed their lips together as he fucked himself on Sam;s erection. 

Sam’s hips bucked up, meeting Gabriel thrust for thrust and when Gabe was sure his partner was close, he adjusted his position so that Sam’s cock brushed against his prostate with every move either of them made. Gabriel brought one hand down to his erection and began stroking himself, pushing himself over into his orgasm. His cum splattered across Sam’s stomach and chest as his muscles contracted around Sam’s cock and the man groaned as he released deep inside of Gabriel.

Gabe managed to maneuver his body so that he collapsed next to Sam rather than on top of him and after a few moments, Sam rolled onto his side, his back facing Gabriel. He took the hint and uncuffed his lover’s wrists, tiredly rubbing his shoulders to release some of the tension that the position had built up. Gabe was fighting to stay awake after being teased for so long before finally grabbing control and taking his release from Sam’s body.

A few minutes later, Sam got up and retrieved the towels he had stashed in the room earlier and gently cleaned them up, kicking his heels off in the process. He scooped Gabriel up in his arms and carried the well satisfied man back to their bedroom.

“You were right,” Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s chest once they were in bed, “male nurses are sexy.” Gabriel’s mouth opened in a huge yawn but just as he was drifting off to sleep he added, “I liked the sound of Nurse Winchester.” 

Sam wasn’t sure Gabriel had even meant to say it, but it was something he had been thinking, too. Even more, Sam liked the sound of Dr. Winchester-Novak and he knew what his new anniversary surprise was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my tumblr @impalastura and was written for one of my squares in SPN Kink Bingo 2017. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
